


Юлениссе, ниссе и сосновый ежик

by Johanna_d, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Юлениссе, ниссе и сосновый ежик"





	Юлениссе, ниссе и сосновый ежик

Осенью, когда трава посерела, ежик вылез из-под корней высокой сосны, стоявшей на берегу моря, отыскал самый большой из опавших кленовых листьев и принялся выкалывать на нем записку.

Шишка смотрела на него с сосны. Она считала ежика своей дальней родней, и ей было любопытно, что он пишет. Она спрыгнула с ветки и подкатилась к ежику.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она.

— Пишу письмо Санта-Клаусу, — ответил ежик.

— Зачем тебе Санта-Клаус? — удивилась шишка. — Ты же спишь зимой.

— Об этом я и пишу, — сказал ежик. — Я встречал зайца, волка и лося, но еще ни разу не встречал ни Рождества, ни Нового Года.

Он поставил точку в своем письме и задумался.

— А как же я его отправлю?

— Можно взять бутылку со свалки на окраине деревни, — посоветовала шишка. — Ты положишь в нее письмо, мы заткнем бутылку палочкой и мхом и бросим в море.

— Ты уверена, что письма отправляют именно так? — засомневался ежик.

— Конечно, — с гордостью сказала шишка. — Я же с корабельной сосны.

Они долго сидели вместе на берегу и смотрели, как бутылка качается на волнах. Только когда ее блеск стал неотличим от солнечных бликов на воде, а с моря потянуло прохладой, ежик полез обратно в свое гнездо под корнями сосны.

Он уже долго спал в своем гнезде, когда, прыгая по высоким сугробам, к сосне подбежал человечек в красном колпаке.

— Эй! — закричал он, топая по снегу остроносым башмаком. — Ниссе! Ниссе!

Из-за ствола сосны выглянул очень похожий на него человечек, только колпак у него был зеленый.

— Чего ты орешь? — спросил он. — Кто ты такой?

— Юлениссе, — сказал обладатель красного колпака. — Я такой же ниссе, как ты, только ты лесной ниссе, а я рождественский.

— И что тебе надо, рождественский ниссе?

— Я принес подарок для ежика, — сказал юлениссе, вынимая из-за пазухи зеленый узелок, обвязанный красным шнурком. — Он писал Санта-Клаусу. Передай ему, пожалуйста, когда он проснется.

— Хорошо, — кивнул ниссе, принимая узелок. — А что здесь?

— Замороженные черви и жуки, — ответил юлениссе. — Чтобы он мог подкрепиться сразу, как только проснется. Веришь ли, мне еще не случалось приносить такого странного подарка!

— Но ведь он сможет получить его только весной, — сказал ниссе. — А шишки говорили, что он хотел встретить Новый Год.

Юлениссе задумался и почесал в затылке так крепко, что красный колпак сполз ему на нос.

— Кажется, придумал, — объявил он наконец. — Ты знаешь, чем олени отличаются от птиц?

— Еще бы лесной ниссе этого не знал! Птицы летают.

— Олени тоже летают, — сказал юлениссе. — По крайней мере, некоторые. Но птицы, улетая на юг, не меняют дорогу. А олени могут и поменять! Ты сумеешь показать наши сани с оленями ежику в его снах, когда в праздничную ночь мы пролетим прямо над верхушкой этой сосны?

— Конечно сумею! — воскликнул ниссе.

— Тогда договорились!

И юлениссе хлопнул его по плечу.

В рождественскую ночь ежику приснилось, будто сани, запряженные оленями, пролетели над кроной корабельной сосны так низко, что полозья сбили немного снега с веток. Седобородый Санта, правивший оленями, посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся. Юлениссе, стоявший на запятках, помахал красным колпаком, и в ответ из сугроба ему помахали зеленым.

Ежик улыбнулся во сне и повел носом. Сани давно умчались, но остался аромат засушенных жуков, и ждать весны стало уютно и спокойно.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Юлениссе, ниссе и сосновый ежик"


End file.
